Happily Never After
by angellover91
Summary: This is not a Booth Brennan fic, it is before Booth. Basically pre-show. Brennan was married previously. Please R&R. one semi bad word inside.


Happily Never after

**Please R&R**

**This is not a Booth Brennan fic, it is before Booth. Basically pre-show.  
Brennan was married previously. **

Brennan slipped the ring off her finger and dropped it to the floor, "Cheap piece of crap" she thought as she watched it roll under the couch. She headed towards the door saying that "You've left before. This time you will stay gone, that's for sure."

As the door slammed behind her he heard glass shatter behind her, probably another vase or maybe a plate. She dragged the last suitcase down the driveway realizing this is the furthest she ever went, she had tried leaving before but for some reason he would always convince her to come back. He would tell her he loved her and that it would never happen again, she knew better by now. She knew that he it was all lies and within a week he was back to doing what he had always done. This last time was the last straw and she climbed into her car, without tears.

"I deserve better than this, he doesn't deserve to have me cry another tear over him. Happily never after is not for me anymore. I'm going to have my happily ever after even if it means having to be alone, no marriage no children, no heartache."

After she drove for a few blocks she started to smile and realized that she hadn't for awhile. Her life was open for once, depending on no one and no one depending on her. With no destination in mind she drove for miles and miles constantly wondering why she stayed in denial so long and allowed him to blame her for driving him away to the other women's arms.

She rolls down her window and lets the wind blow her hair around, inhaling air that she'd never breathed before, air that was free of drama. As the warm breexe blew around her and the sun set in the distance she turned on the radio and sang along.

_She said_

_No happily never after_

_That just ain't for me, because finally_

_I know I deserve better after all,_

_I'll never let another tear drop fall_

AN: I do not own the show BONES nor do I own the song "Happily Never After", they are oened by FOX and Nicole Scherzinger respectively. Below are the actual lyrics for the song that I based this oneshot off of.

I don't think I want this anymore

As she drops the ring to the floor

She says to herself: 'You've left before'

This time you will stay gone, that's for sure

And he shattered something else

To drag her suitcase down the path,

To the driveway

She had never gone that far

Normally this would be the time

That she would let him talk her out of leaving

But this time, without crying

As she got into her car, she said

No happily never after

That just ain't for me, because finally

I know I deserve better after all

I'll never let another teardrop fall

As she drove away she starts to smile

Realized she hadn't for a while

No destination, she drove for miles

Wondering why she stayed in such denial

Laughing about the way he shattered something else

To drag her suitcase down the path

To the driveway

She had never gone that far

Normally this would be, the time that she

Would let him talk her out of leaving,

But this time, without crying

As she got into her car, she said

No happily never after

That just ain't for me, because finally

I know I deserve better after all

I'll never let another tear drop fall

I'm done, I'm done

(Said I'm so done)

So done, I'm done, I'm done

I'm free, I'm free, I'm free

Free to be me.

She inhales an air she'd never breathed before...

The air of no drama no more

She said

No happily never after

That just ain't for me, because finally

I know I deserve better after all,

I'll never let another tear drop fall

No happily never after

That just ain't for me, because finally

I know I deserve better after all

I'll never let another tear drop fall

No happily never after

That just ain't for me, because finally

I know I deserve better after all

I'll never let another tear drop fall

Another tear drop fall


End file.
